Carrollton, Georgia
Carrollton is a city in and the county seat of Carroll County, Georgia. The population of the city is 24,388. It is the home of the University of West Georgia and West Georgia Technical College. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 52.75% White (12,864) 31.77% Black or African American (7,748) 11.84% Hispanic or Latino (2,887) 3.65% Other (889) 25.5% (6,218) of Carrollton residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Carrollton has average to above average and somewhat high rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 23 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 4.25 murders a year. Pokemon See the Carroll County page for more info. Fun facts * Although it was the county seat and the main market town for most of Carroll County, transportation of both goods and passengers was difficult until the coming of the railroad in 1874, so Carrollton remained largely a frontier town until well after the Civil War. The coming of the railroad brought new prosperity to Carrollton. Farmers were able to bring their crops, mostly cotton, to town for shipment to distant markets, and obtain the fertilizers and agricultural supplies they needed. At the same time, consumer goods were more readily available than ever before. The railroad also encouraged the growth of the fledgling industrial ventures, especially in the textile industry, in and around Carrollton. These early textile mills, mostly water powered, served as the basis for a textile industry that helped ensure the town's prosperity well into the 20th century. * Carrollton remained an agricultural and textile manufacturing center throughout the first half of the 20th century, but as the local production of cotton declined and the population became more urban, other industries began to take on a greater prominence. Most notable is the Southwire Company. Founded in Carrollton in 1950, Southwire is now one of the world's largest manufacturers of wire and cable and is the largest privately owned wire manufacturer, with more than 1,500 local employees and 5,000 employees worldwide. This diversification of industry has continued into the 21st century, aided in part by Carrollton's ready access to Interstate 20 and the Norfolk Southern Railway. The city's major employers presently include companies in the airline, construction, power distribution, poultry, software, home entertainment, and healthcare industries, among others. Carrollton also remains an important market town, with a wide variety of national retail chains and restaurants, serving Carroll County and the surrounding region. * Carrollton has plenty of amenities to offer. It has a satellite campus of the North Georgia Battle Academy, some car dealerships, some shopping centers, Kroger, Walmart, Nintendo World, Lowe's, Target, Publix, plenty of fast food and a bit of chain restaurants, some hotels, Sunset Hills Country Club, a landing strip, two sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, a contest hall and a showcase theater, dollar stores, Food Depot, Ingles, and some other things. * Carrollton is the birthplace of internet superstar, anime developer and Ghostrider co-founder Sam McDaniels. Category:Georgia Cities